


Cursed

by Firehedgehog



Series: CodeVerse [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Codeverse, Curses, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: A Cursed AU, a missing Fresh. A Story finally told, can a curse be beaten? The Latest of Codeverse
Series: CodeVerse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611211
Kudos: 5





	Cursed

"Damn... that's one spooky forest," Sans said, taking in the twisted corrupted trees and the will o' wisps floating in its foggy depths. Rubbing his forehead he began to walk forward, dead branches cracking under his boots and the crackling sound of very dry grass.

Reports were getting rather strange from this area, and strange mutated creatures showing up randomly.

As an S level adventurer Sans was trusted to look into the cause of the disturbances, he was really hoping for an easy fix.

He'd rather be back home with Papyrus, who was once again trying to perfect his spaghetti.

The skeleton was almost afraid on what perfected spaghetti would be like.

But he couldn't turn back, the King and Queen were depending on him to stop this if it came down to it. Also, he'd hate to see the sad looks on Azzy, frisky bits and chars face if he failed a quest.

Being a Duncle could be so hard sometimes.

He kind of missed the two human children being tiny tykes, and the lone monster child being a floofy clutz.

Why did they have to leave the adorable stage?

"Oh... just greeeeeeat," Sans muttered, as he came across what could only be called a spooky castle with a broken gate.

And look... lightning from a dark sky above it.

He idly looked behind him, to a brought beautiful sunny sky.

"Yup... definitely going to be a bad day," Sans said, with that in mind he strode forward into the castle.

Thunder rumbled.

OoOoO

Sans groaned, the top half of the castle were empty.

Yet he knew whatever the problem was, it was located here.

That meant the castle catacombs.

Muttering he started backtracking, cursing whoever built the over large castle and whoever abandoned it without leaving a protection spell on it to keep dark beings from gathering in it.

He was so taking a Vacation after this.

The Catacombs were in bad shape, half flooded with mold everywhere. He sighed as he spotted the bodies, clearly a human castle as they were the only species to mummify after death or there bodies to rot to look like Skeletal monsters. But the bodies were clearly old, probably from before the Great war.

'When Humans were not so rare' Sans thought sadly, after all Frisk and Chara were the only humans he'd ever met in his long life.

It was then of course, that the ground below him collapsed.

Sans never had time to shortcut as a rock knocked him out.

OoOoO

Sans slowly came to, his head pounding and his body feeling pounded.

The area he was in was filled with Black magic.

Not dark, Black.

Then he saw it, a Vase that shone to those that could see magic.

A phylactery.

" _INTRUDER!"_ A voice screeched, and a long limbed robed humanoid pulled itself through an opening to another area. Sans scrambled to his feet, summoning his weapons into his hands.

"A Freaking Lich," he snarled.

The world seemed to go crazy, as monster met Monster of another type. Each using there weapons of choice and magic, one undead and one alive.

Then finally Sans got a lucky shot in, and beheaded the creature.

Not that it would kill the creature.

With that he turned to the phylactery, raising his sword above it.

"Arrgghhh!" he screamed as agony, as fangs bit into his right lower leg. He stared down in shock as it was the head attacking him, wit that he smashed the phylactery. The Skull released him, the Black magic in its eyes blazing.

" _CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU! THIS WILL NOT BE THE END!"_ the lich skull screamed, then crumbled to dust and most of the black magic began to vanish from the area.

"Funk it..." Sans said as his leg collapsed below him, he hissed in pain and looked at the damage.

"Oh not good, not good at all," Sans said, taking in the black and viral green vein like markings spreading up his bones. He was... also... so tired suddenly.

And not a normal tired.

With that he shortcutted.

OoOoO

"Brother!" Papyrus called happily, as he felt his brother return. He quickly turned off the oven when he got no reply, and headed to the house entrance.

"Hey bro.." Sans said, using a wall as support.

"Sans, are you okay? Oh my Stars your leg!" Papyrus cried spotting the almost covered left leg.

"Sorry bro, I think I'll be missing dinner," Sans said wobbling, Papyrus cried out barely catching his brother as they collapsed in his arms.

"Oh Sugar," Papyrus swore, he needed help and he only knew one being that was good with curses.

He hurried.

OoOoO

"What a horrible curse," Queen Toriel cried as papyrus placed his brother on the castle medical bed.

"Please help him," Papyrus begged.

"Of course my child," Toriel said, and began to heal Sans.

"Its fighting me, I need to remove it to heal him," she said frowning.

With that she focused on removing the curse even more.

"Almost.." the Queen said, and removed it.

Sans screamed.

The world flicked and froze.

Several Au's away a being woke.

Miles away, a vase became whole.


End file.
